Mina Amuro
Amuro Minako '''(Nome japonês: 安室 美奈子; Tokyo, 30 de dezembro de 1989), conhecida por seu nome artístico '''Mina Amuro, é uma cantora, compositora, dançarina, multi-instrumentista, atriz, produtora, empresária, modelo e filantropa japonesa. Mina já vendeu mais de 90 milhões de discos, contando singles e álbuns, e já venceu uma grande variedade de prêmios por sua carreira, recebendo da crítica o título de "Princesa do Pop". Sobrinha do CEO da Monroe Records, Toshio Amuro, foi selecionada pelo mesmo para participar de um álbum infantil que estava sendo produzido pelo mesmo, o Children Lullaby, onde acabou cantando a canção Cuppycake, que se tornou um clássico infantil. Desde então, deu seguimento à sua carreira reinventando-se a cada álbum, tornando-se a maior estrela da Ásia e ganhando notoriedade mundial. Construindo uma imagem de ídolo teen durante seus primeiros anos e evoluindo para conceitos mais complexos e maduros mais tarde, sua facilidade em se readaptar ao cenário musical fez com que ganhasse incrível longevidade na indústria musical não só asiática, mas mundial. Em 2013, Mina tornou-se líder do girlgroup SPICE; onde ficou conhecida como Glam Spice; também entegrado por Pamyu e Savannah, Cutie Spice e Foxy Spice respectivamente. O grupo lançou o hit "Spice You Up", que logo provou que Mina poderia obter sucesso em qualquer forma que se apresentasse, porém o álbum do grupo jamais foi lançado, bem como as atividades do álbum de 2012, Venus, e sua turnê mundial que estava planejada. Mina desenvolveu uma dependência química por remédios para depressão e para dormir, e sua situação estava tão fora de controle que a Monroe Records decidiu intervir, e a internou numa clínica de reabilitação na Dinamarca, enquanto cancelava todas as atividades da cantora. O álbum do SPICE, bem como os videoclipes para as canções do Venus que estavam planejadas para ser single , sendo elas Memory Rivers, Aphrodite e Royal Revolution, foram vazados na internet no início de 2014. Também no início de 2014, Mina anunciou sua volta ao cenário musical após completar sua reabilitação, e anunciou o lançamento de seu primeiro álbum solo em dois anos, Dystopia. Biografia Infância A família Amuro se mudou para Los Angeles, nos Estados Unidos, quando Mina tinha dois anos de idade. Desde bebê, Mina trabalhava como modelo para campanhas publicitárias, e já era conhecida por ser a criança no comercial da Fisher-Price. Mina também fazia aulas de ballet clássico e sapateado desde os dois anos de idade, além de participar de concursos de beleza para crianças. Seu debut musical foi a partir da canção Cuppycake, que se tornou um clássico infantil ao ser incluída no álbum Children Lullaby. Mina então se tornou um ícone mirim, chegando a ser chamada de Shirley Temple dos anos 90. Após o sucesso de Cuppycake, Mina se tornou uma estrela internacional, com frequentes aparições em programas de variedade ao redor do mundo. Isso a ajudou a ganhar notoriedade nos concursos de miss infantil, ganhando títulos como America's Royale Tiny Miss em 1993, Little Miss California Dream Queen em 1994, Miss California Sunburst em 1994, Little Miss California em 1995 e Little Miss Asian American Pageant em 1995. Ela participou dos concursos até 1995, acumulando mais de 40 títulos. Após a sua crescente popularidade como modelo publicitária, dançarina e participante de concursos de beleza infantis, a família Amuro foi aconselhada a afastar a pequena Mina dos concursos após a morte de JonBenét Ramsey, outra miss mirim. A garota, porém, continuava dando sinais de que foi feita para o show bussiness, e com a influência de seu tio, o influente produtor Toshio Amuro, Mina continuou a desenvolver seus talentos para o canto, até executivos da Disney entraram em contato com a família Amuro e resolveram colocá-la no elenco do Mickey Mouse Club, aos cinco anos de idade. Carreira Primeiros Anos: Estrela Teen Em 1995, durante a mudança do elendo do Mickey Mouse Club, foi anunciado que Amuro, então com cinco anos de idade, seria a mais nova integrante do elenco. O programa não durou muito tempo depois disso, mas em resposta à popularidade da garota, em 1996 o Disney Channel anunciou que havia contratado Mina e seus dois irmãos, Yaten e Mayumi Amuro para integrar o elenco de uma nova série que seria baseada na vida da garota, chamada Mighty Mina. Na série, Mina vivia a personagem Mina Honda, que sonhava em se tornar uma estrela pop e não poupava esforços para alcançar este objetivo. O seriado obteve um tremendo sucesso no canal, consolidando Mina como uma das maiores estrelas da Disney nos anos 90, junto de outras atrizes mirins como Sasha Wasilewski e Jade Delacourt. No ano de 2000, foi produzido um filme da série, The Mighty Mina Movie, que inicialmente iria servir como o desfecho da mesma afim de liberar Amuro para outros projetos. O sucesso do filme foi tamanho que Mina retornou para uma sexta temporada, e após seu fim anunciou que estava trabalhando em seu primeiro disco solo. Em 2003, aos treze anos de idade, Mina lançou seu primeiro álbum solo, First Bloom, que incluia 13 canções, destacando-se entre elas "Here We Go!" e "Romance", que atingiram ótimas posições na Billboard Hot 100. O álbum teve absoluto êxito, consolidando seu status de ícone adolescente. Amuro promoveu o álbum por um período extenso, dando seguimento em 2006, quando lançou Girls On Top, consolidando-se como uma das maiores estrelas teen da década, e se tornou o álbum mais vendido do ano na Ásia. O álbum rendeu o smash hit Girls On Top, que se tornou um grande sucesso nos Estados Unidos. O ano de 2006 viu Mina retornar ao Disney Channel, protagonizando o filme "Wendy Wu: The Homecoming Warrior" e tendo o papel de Chelsea Barnes em "Princess Protection Program", filme que elevou Sasha Wasilewski e Jade Delacourt ao estrelato adolescente. Ela também participou das duas edições do Disney Channel Games naqueles anos, e alcançou grande sucesso com seu álbum e sua coletânea de remixes, Mixes Amuro, que trazia "One Last Time", uma canção em colaboração com Britanny, outra estrela adolescente da época que havia acabado de protagonizar o filme "Teenage Romance". No entanto, a decisão de seu irmão mais velho, Yaten Amuro, de retornar ao Japão para cursar teatro, e a desatisfação de seus pais quanto toda a atenção e pressão que a fama trouxe a Amuro, Mina foi obrigada a mudar-se para seu país de origem no início de 2008, lançando um último single em 2007 chamado "Only A Memory Away", que era a primeira canção composta e produzida pela asiática. thumb|262px|Mina aos 16 anos, photoshoot para o álbum Girls On Top Por conta de seu iminente retorno ao país natal, a canção jamais fez parte de álbum algum e nunca foi propriamente promovida. Enquanto no Japão, Mina lançou seu primeiro e único álbum em japonês, C'est La Vie. C'est La Vie sedimentou seu status como "Princesa da Ásia", batendo recordes de vendas na semana de debut. O álbum rendeu o single de mesmo nome, C'est La Vie, que se tornou uma epidemia por toda a Ásia, ficando em primeiro lugar no Oricon Year-End chart. Apesar do êxito em sua terra natal, Mina desejava voltar aos Estados Unidos e retormar sua carreira lá. E foi o que fez em 2009, quando lançou o álbum Angel. O álbum provou mais uma vez o sucesso da japonesa, tendo rendido o single mais bem-sucedido de sua carreira até então, First Love Story. Angel vendeu 10 milhões de cópias, vendas impulsionadas pela imagem e o êxito de First Love Story. No entanto, apesar de todo o sucesso obtido, Mina estava profundamente insatisfeita com a imagem que lhe foi imposta, já que seu desejo era quebrar a mesma depois de voltar do Japão. Após várias declarações públicas de insatisfação com os rumos de sua carreira, Amuro finalmente ganhou controle artístico sobre sua carreira em 2010, lançando o álbum Run. 2010-2011: Run Run representou uma grande mudança na imagem da cantora. Depois de divulgar imagens em poses provocantes, com o cabelo loiro e roupas pretas apertadas, Mina chocou o público ao se apresentar de thumb|350px|Em 2010, numa completa mudança de imagem para o álbum Runuma forma nunca vista antes para seus padrões. Em Setembro de 2010, lançou o single Run, com uma letra igualmente provocativa e polêmica, com menções à violência. Muitos pais responderam negativamente à mudança da cantora, declarando que ela era um modelo para as crianças e adolescentes e deveria de portar desta forma. Mina lançou o álbum Run em Novembro de 2010, logo após o lançamento do segundo single New In Town, que também tinha uma imagem semelhante à de Run. Mais dois singles foram lançados, Make A Wish e Cr-cr-crazy. Um potencial quinto single a partir de Go Insane acabou não sendo lançado. Um single promocional de Natal chamado Mine This X-mas também foi lançado. O álbum vendeu mais de 12 milhões de cópias, contando as versões deluxe e platinum do mesmo. 2011-2013: Venus e SPICE Em 2011, Mina Amuro anunciou o lançamento de um novo álbum em uma entrevista para a revista Elle. O single Mirror Mirror foi lançado em Setembro de 2011, e se tornou um grande sucesso, chegando a vender 7 milhões de cópias digitais. O single New York City, inspirado nos anos oitenta e a cidade cosmopolita, também obteve grande êxito, vencendo o prêmio de Melhor Videoclipe no MTV Video Music Awards em 2012. Venus foi lançado em Janeiro de 2012, e bateu recorde de vendas na semana de debut, e foi aclamado pela crítica. Mina também lançou o single promocional Obsession featuring Sun Dark, que ganhou um videoclipe viral, e um single promocional de Natal, Be My Baby. Mina então lançou Telepathy, o terceiro single oficial de Venus, um projeto ambicioso que incluiu um videoclipe de 30 minutos de duração, que foi um sucesso de crítica e vendas. Mina também anunciou que mais três singles estavam programados para a era, além da turnê mundial para a qual estava ensaiando. thumb|192px|Mina performando Mirror Mirror no Good Morning America Em 2013, imagens misteriosas no site da Monroe Records revelaram a formação de um novo trio. O trio então revelou-se como SPICE, formado por Mina Amuro, Pamyu e Savannah. As três, sob stage names de acordo ao tema, lançaram o single Spice You Up, que foi um grande sucesso. O grupo anunciou um álbum intitulado Les Folies, além de um single promocional. Porém nada disso se concretizou, devido ao seu hiato na indústria musical. 2013-2014: Hiato A crescente dependência de Amuro por remédios para dormir e depressão estava começando a afetar suas habilidades artísticas e até mesmo sociais. Ambas as outras integrantes do SPICE declararam que trabalhar com Mina estava ficando cada vez mais difícil devido ao comportamento da cantora. A gravadora, preocupada com a sua reputação, decidiu intervir, cancelando todas as suas atividades e a internando numa clínica de reabilitação na Dinamarca. Contra a sua vontade, porém temerosa por sua carreira, Mina aceitou o tratamento, e lá ficou por um ano. thumb|Ensaio para a Elle Magazine em 2011 2014: Dystopia Em fevereiro de 2014, Mina twittou pela primeira vez em sua conta em um ano. Ela postou uma mensagem, e logo depois o link para um vídeo em seu canal VEVO, que mostrava um teaser simplesmente intitulado "Utopia" que acompanhava o monólogo previamente twittado. O primeiro single, Cherry On Top, foi lançado um mês depois. Cherry On Top então quebrou todos os recordes prévios na carreira de Mina, e seu videoclipe se tornou o vídeo mais assistido na primeira semana na história do YouTube, com 40 milhões de acessos na mesma. Cherry On Top se tornou um dos maiores hits de 2014, assegurando que Amuro havia voltado para ficar. Ela confirmou em uma entrevista que o nome do álbum seria Dystopia, e que um novo single está por vir, o mesmo intitulado Loveshock. Imagem e Identidade Artística Extensão Vocal Mina possui uma voz de tipo soprano lírico, que se extende por quatro oitavas (de D3 a G7). Ao ganhar fama com sua série Mighty Mina em 1996, ela já demonstrava uma enorme capacidade de performance vocal, sendo por vezes comparada a outras estrelas infantis como Michael Jackson e Lena Zavaroni. Seu primeiro single solo sem conexões com a série de tv, "Here We Go!", era uma canção mid-tempo que demonstrava toda sua habilidade de sustentar notas agudas em voz de peito. Ao resenhar um concerto de 2006 de Mina, Gina Vivinetto do Tampa Bay Times atestou que ela "tem uma voz suave, porém forte e robusta quando necessário" e que "ela alcança sem esforço notas em uma estratosfera que outras sensações pop não consegyem chegar perto". Dançarina Mina já se reinventou diversas vezes aos longo de seus vinte anos de carreira. Porém, durante todas elas algo permaneceu constante: seu estilo de performar. Influenciada por Michael Jackson, Mina une elementos visuais aos seus vocais e dança para criar um espetáculo único. Suas performances são sempre em grande estilo, procurando impressionar o público a cada vez que entra no palco. A revista Time comentou que Mina parece o pacote completo para um ídolo: superbas habilidades de dança, o charme de uma modelo, acrobacias vocais e boa habilidade com thumb|Pole dance durante a performance de Go Insane na Run World Tour instrumentos. Por ser uma dançarina antes de ser uma cantora, a japonesa tem conhecimento de uma grande variedade de estilos de dança, incluindo ballet, sapateado e dança do ventre. Ao ser perguntada sobre qual é seu ponto mais forte, Mina respondeu ao The Guardian que são seus passos de dança. Já foi muito elogiada por grandes dançarinos ao redor do mundo, e várias vezes citada como uma das maiores dançarinas da indústria musical pop. Em toda a sua carreira, Mina mostrou suas habilidades de dança em todas as ocasiões possíveis. Durante a Run World Tour, a performance de Go Insane contou com a exibição de pole dance, com uma complicada coreografia que requeriu da japonesa aulas por mais de seis meses para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Enquanto era mais nova, as coreografias nas performances tinham consideravelmente menos sensualidade envolvida nas mesmas, devido à idade e a influência que exercia sobre o público infanto-juvenil. Porém, com a chegada da era Run, Mina tem explorado mais esse tipo de dança. É uma conhecida estratégia de Mina colocar ao menos um passo memorável em suas rotinas de coreografia, e que sejam fáceis o suficiente para serem executados por fãs mundo afora. Em Make A Wish, thumb|300px|A cena de ballet em First Love Story, simbolizando a fragilidade do primeiro amora icônica "gancho de perna", que consiste em struts ''realizados com a perna direita, a "crab dance" de First Love Story, e a "catch me if you can" em Run. Ela geralmente conta com a presença de diversas dançarinas que replicam seus movimentos, afim de chamar mais atenção à execução dos mesmos e fazer com que fiquem impressos na memória do público. Atriz Seu primeiro papel como atriz foi no filme The Mighty Mina Movie, onde interpretou sua famosa personagem, Mina Honda. O filme inicialmente serviria como encerramento da série de tv de mesmo nome, porém o sucesso do filme fez o Disney Channel renovar a série por mais uma temporada, terminando oficialmente em 2001. No filme, Mina faz uma viagem com sua turma de escola para Nova York, e uma vez lá, um produtor da Broadway promete fazer dela uma grande estrela, porém a garota deixa a ideia de se tornar uma cantora famosa do teatro subir sua cabeça. Cinco anos depois, Mina retornou ao Disney Channel para atuar em Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior, a história de uma garota que sonhava em ser rainha do baile de primavera da escola e descobre que tem uma antiga missão a ser cumprida. O contrato assinado por Amuro estipulava que sua volta deveria render dois filmes, então em 2007 ela retornou com um papel secundário em Princess Protection Program, como a vilã Chelsea Barnes, uma primeira oportunidade em sua carreira de atriz de expandir seu repertório. Seu próximo filme foi Make Your Move, gravado em 2011, uma reinterpretação moderna e ambientada na subcultura de dança de Nova York de Romeu e Julieta, interpretando a imigrante thumb|280px|Caracterizada como a mutante Blink, em X-Men: Days Of Future Pastjaponesa Aya. O filme, dirigido pelo mesmo diretor da série Step Up, acabou não sendo lançado após uma discórdia entre Mina e o diretor, pois ela discordava da forma esteriotipada que a comunidade japonesa estava sendo representada no filme. O filme então só foi lançado em 2014, poucos dias antes da estreia de X-Men: Days Of Future Past, onde interpretou a mutante Blink. Amuro assinou um contrato de cinco filmes com a Fox, e rumores dizem que voltará no próximo filme da franquia, X-Men: Apocalypse, com estreia prevista para 2016. Também foi anunciado que Mina iria conseguir seu primeiro grande papel em Empress Concubine, que tem previsão de estreiar no segundo semestre de 2016. Ela irá fazer o papel de Yang Guifei, a quarta e última das grandes belezas da China Antiga, uma concubina que conseguiu colocar toda a China diante de seus pés. Vida Pessoal Relacionamentos Mina já teve diversos relacionamentos públicos. No entanto, no início de sua carreira a cantora era proibida por contrato de manter relacionamentos, uma questão que levantou polêmica por muitos anos, e que foi criticada pela própria e usado como uma justificativa para querer ganhar as rédeas de sua carreira. Em 2011, prestes a lançar o álbum Run, confirmou que estava namorando o cantor Taemin Lee, que era seu par no programa de variedades We Got Married. Eles terminaram pouco tempo depois, citando que ainda eram bons amigos. Durante o final de 2011, assumiu namoro com o cantor Charming, com quem lançou um dueto de Natal, um cover de Baby, It's Cold Outside. Ela anunciou que não estavam mais juntos algum tempo depois. Em 2013, ela e Aaron Kwon anunciaram o relacionamento, mas segundo a própria em entrevista para a Harper's Bazaar em 2014, o namoro não resistiu à dependência química da cantora. Ela comentou ainda que não queria mais saber de relacionamentos por um bom tempo, porém assumiu que estava saindo com o cantor Joseph Mitchell em Junho de 2014. Na festa de aniversário da cantora Sasha, no entanto, ela comentou com a imprensa presente que não estavam juntos. No dia 8 de setembro de 2014, uma prima de Mina, Michiru Amuro, então com 22 anos, sofreu um grave acidente de carro que acabou custando sua vida e a de seu namorado, Youngbae Kwon, em Nova York. Mina expressou sua tristeza no twitter: "Meu pequeno anjo, minha prima mais nova que vi na barriga da minha tia, que que nascer e crescer, se foi deste mundo. Minha prima mais nova já não é mais parte deste mundo". A cantora colocou um hiato temporário nas atividades promocionais de seu single, Loveshock, para lamentar a tragédia. Michiru era filha do tio e CEO da Monroe Records, Toshio Amuro. Controvérsias Mina Amuro teve uma conhecida rixa com a cantora Jade Delacourt em 2014, para a surpresa do público, pois durante os anos em que ambas foram estrelas da Disney era cultivada uma imagem de amizade entre as duas. Ambas cantoras trocaram farpas pelo Twitter, culminando em uma briga onde Mina acusou Jade de pedir ajuda porém nunca se deixar ser ajudada. Desde então, as duas fizeram as pazes e não tiveram mais subsequentes atritos. Outra controvérsia envolveu a declaração da cantora Pamyu de que estavam namorando, após postarem fotos juntas no dia dos namorados de 2014. Mina decidiu entrar na brincadeira, sem desmentir a afirmação, porém não demonstrou estar realmente em um relacionamento com a amiga. Após algum tempo e muita exigência dos fãs, Mina foi ao Twitter esclarecer que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira e que ela e Pamyu eram apenas amigas. Em 2015, após a briga entre Ronan Walterman e Smack Forts, Mina foi acusada pela imprensa de trair seu amigo Smack ao sair com Ronan e supostamente envolver-se com o mesmo. As acusações foram negadas por Mina, que preferiu manter silêncio diante da situação. Filantropia Em 2011, Mina fundou a ''heART Foundation, que consiste em levar arte para crianças carentes, disponibilizando aulas de canto, dança, instrumentos, atuação, pintura e direção para crianças e jovens de países pobres. Ela passou cinco meses viajando pelo mundo em 2011, inaugurando escolas de arte por todo lugar onde passava, e divulgou muitas fotos dessas viagens em seu twitter. Ela anunciou no mesmo ano que tinha intenção de levar alguns dos alunos da fundação para tocar em uma de suas turnês, então espera-se que a sua próxima turnê inclua a participação dos mesmos. Mina ficou no topo da lista de celebridades que mais doaram durante os anos de 2010, 2011 e 2012, apoiando 36 caridades e 28 causas, muitas delas protegendo mulheres e crianças minoritárias. Em 2014, após os desastres do desaparecimento do avião na Malásia e o afundamento do navio na Coreia do Sul, Mina doou todos os ganhos de Cherry On Top para a caridade, afim de reperar os muitos danos que aconteceram durante o ano ao redor do mundo. Descendência Mina possui descendência coreana por parte da mãe, uma coreana de segunda geração no Japão. Isso quer dizer que a avó materna de Mina é coreana, e por isso ela possui um nome coreano, assim como a mãe e os irmãos. O nome coreano de Mina é Yoona Hwang (황윤아). Ela fala coreano fluente, além de japonês, inglês, francês e mandarim conversacional. Discografia Álbuns Singles *''Cuppycake (1994) *''Now & Forever (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(1996) *''Count On Me (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(1997) *''Brightest Star (In The Sky) (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(1998) *''I Dream Of Popstar (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(1999) *''Seek A Light (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(2000) *''Love 2000 (The Mighty Mina Movie Soundtrack) ''(2000) *''What Dreams Are Made Of (The Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(2000) *''I Want The World (Mighty Mina Soundtrack) ''(2001) *''Here We Go! (2002) *''Wish On A Star (Promocional) (2003) *''Young Love Hurts ''(2003) *''Can't Help Falling In Love (Promocional) ''(2003) *''Romance ''(2004) *''Everything I Do (Promocional) ''(2004) *''Girls On Top (2005) *''Time To Say Goodbye (2005) *''Dreaming Of You ''(2006) *''Back To You (Exclusivo para Europa) ''(2006) *''Done And Over (Exclusivo para Ásia) ''(2006) *''Sayonara (Promocional) ''(2006) *''One Last Time (ft. Britanny) ''(2007) *''Only A Memory Away (2007) *''C'est La Vie (Exclusivo para Ásia) (2008) *''Baby Maybe (Exclusivo para Ásia) ''(2008) *''Renai Revolution (Exclusivo para Ásia) ''(2008) *''What A Feeling (Promocional exclusivo para Ásia) ''(2008) *''First Love Story (2009) *''Bond Girl (Promocional) (2009) *''Run (2010) *''New In Town'' (2010) *''Mine This X-mas (Promocional)'' (2010) *''On The Floor (Com David LeVine) (2011) *''Motel Party (Com Caroline Purr) (2011) *''Hey Stephen (Com Fer Mandy)'' (2011) *''Make A Wish'' (2011) *''Cr-cr-crazy'' (2011) *''Mirror Mirror'' (2011) *''New York City'' (2011) *''Be My Baby (Promocional)'' (2011) *''Dance With Me (Com Edward Simpson)'' (2011) *''Baby, It's Cold Outside (Promocional com Charming)'' (2011) *''Obsession (ft. Sun Dark) (Promocional)'' (2012)'' '' *''Womannequin (Com Amy Diamond)'' (2012) *''The Bell Doesn't Ring (Com Pamyu)'' (2012) *''Gladiator (Com Lily Watson)'' (2012) *''Telepathy (2012) '' *''Spice You Up (Com SPICE)'' (2012) *''Cherry On Top'' (2014) *''Shame On Jane (Promocional) (2014) *''IDentity (Promocional) ''(2014) *''Happy Pills (Promocional) (2014) *''Loveshock (2014) *''Metafiction (2015) Prêmios Concertos Blooming Tour Primeira turnê promocional de Mina, com o intento de promover seu primeiro álbum solo "First Bloom". A turnê concentrou-se nos Estados Unidos, com seletas datas na Ásia. Esta turnê também contou com um bloco onde Mina cantava canções de sua série de tv, Mighty Mina, performando como sua personagem Mina Honda. Girls On Tour World Tour A primeira digressão mundial da cantora, que em sua primeira leg promoveu o álbum "Girls On Top", e na segunda extendeu-se para promover seu primeiro álbum de remixes, "Mixes Amuro". Mina passou por 13 países, e a evolução entre sua primeira turnê era notável, com um palco maior e mais efeitos especiais, também se notando um certo amadurecimento da cantora, que transitava de ídolo infantil para ídolo adolescente. A cantora Britanny esteve presente em seletas datas nos Estados Unidos para performar seu single conjunto "One Last Time" com Amuro. C'est La Vie Asia Tour A C'est La Vie Asia Tour foi limitada a Ásia, passando por todos os países do continente para promover seu único álbum japonês, C'est La Vie. A turnê ajudou a consolidar Mina como "Princesa do Pop" na Ásia, sendo esta a maior turnê feminina da história do continente. Bem como sua última turnê, as roupas que a cantora trajava demonstravam mais amadurecimento da cantora e sinalizavam sua eminente "rebelião". Durante a turnê foi lançado o single Renai Revolution (Love Revolution), e a performance da canção era considerado o ponto alto do show como descrito por diversos críticos. Durante a última data da turnê, Mina surpreendeu os fãs com seu até então novo single, "First Love Story", e anunciou sua volta aos Estados Unidos. Run World Tour Foi a primeira turnê mundial de Mina Amuro após a quebra de laços com o títulos de estrela teen. Passou por 15 países e teve 97 shows, a grande maioria esgotados. A setlist foi pequena, apenas 13 números, pois Mina se recusou a cantar qualquer música que não estivesse no álbum Run a não ser First Love Story. Apesar do sucesso, ela apresentou grande insatisfação com a turnê, declarando que a próxima seria bem diferente. A chamada Aphrodite Tour, turnê do álbum Venus, estava sendo planejada em escalas faraônicas, mas devido aos problemas pessoais de Mina, assim como as subsequentes atividades do álbum Venus, foi cancelada. Tour de Venus e Dystopia A turnê do álbum Venus acabou não ocorrendo, porém já foi anunciado por Mina em entrevista à Harper's Bazaar que a turnê do álbum Dystopia englobará o mesmo projeto da turnê cancelada, porém unindo ao conceito do novo álbum. O nome e mais detalhes ainda não foram divulgados. Filmografia Filmes TV Ver Também *Monroe Records *SPICE Categoria:Monroe Records